Rat Soldier monster line
Rat Soldier, Rat Fighter, and Rat Warrior are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling humanoid rats armed with a small spear and shield, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Rat Soldier A Rat Soldier is a brown variant with a blue shield. Statistically, this monster has 69 HP, 56 Attack, 13 Defense, 19 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48. A Rat Soldier can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Flee: Used 2 out of 8 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby removing it from the battle if successful, but your party is not able to defeat it properly for gaining any EXP and coin rewards. Felling a Rat Soldier yields 17 EXP and 19 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Smoke Bomb. If felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 22 EXP and 24 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun, they are first fought at the overworld region of Angara around Bilibin and Kolima, and subsequently throughout Kolima Forest and Tret Tree. In The Lost Age, they are fought on Dehkan Plateau and Madra Catacombs. In Golden Sun, Rat Soldiers are easily the statistically highest enemies you contend with as soon as you step out of Goma Cave into the overworld region nearby the town of Bilibin, but quickly get outclassed by enemies such as the Troll and Creeper. In The Lost Age it is not quite as noteworthy as the Mini-Goblin from the start. Rat Fighter A Rat Fighter is a purple variant with a green shield. Statistically, this monster has 143 HP, 146 Attack, 39 Defense, 58 Agility, and 3 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48. A Rat Fighter can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Defend: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster has the ability to cut all damage it would take this turn in half, regardless of how fast the party acts. (Oddly, in the code for The Lost Age, this is replaced with the Slice monster skill, yet the Rat Fighter does not appear in the actual gameplay of that game. Even if it did, it practically doesn't happen at all for the same monster to be different in any way whatsoever between games.) * Flee: Used 1 out of 8 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby removing it from the battle if successful, but your party is not able to defeat it properly for gaining any EXP and coin rewards. However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable item which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 1 Smoke Bomb: An item that envelops a single targeted Adept in a smoke cloud, having a chance to inflict that Adept with the Delusion status condition. Felling a Rat Fighter yields 63 EXP and 83 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Smoke Bomb. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 81 EXP and 107 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun they are fought throughout Altin Peak and Lamakan Desert. In Altin Peak, while the Ape has the much higher durability, the Rat Fighter's statistics are strong everywhere else, having the second highest HP and the highest Attack and Defense ratings of the monsters fought in that area, with its agility practically as high as the Dirge. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Rat Warrior A ' Rat Warrior ' is a red variant with a turquoise shield. Statistically, this monster has 208 HP, 226 Attack, 49 Defense, 121 Agility, and 3 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48. A Rat Warrior may use the following battle commands * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Defend: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster has the ability to cut all damage it would take this turn in half, regardless of how fast the party acts. (Just like with the Rat Fighter, in the code for The Lost Age, this is replaced with the Slice monster skill, even though the Rat Warrior is not fought in the second game at all.) * Flee: Used 1 out of 8 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby removing it from the battle if successful, but your party is not able to defeat it properly for gaining any EXP and coin rewards. However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable item which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 1 Smoke Bomb: An item that envelops a single targeted Adept in a smoke cloud, having a chance to inflict that Adept with the Delusion status condition. Felling a Rat Warrior yields 100 EXP, 160 coins and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Bramble Seed. If felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 130 EXP and 208 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. They are ideally first fought throughout Gondowan Cave, then in the underground of the optional Lunpa Fortress, before being fought in the overworld region of Gondowan that extends between Gondowan Passage and Lalivero. In Gondowan Cave, the Dirty Ape outperforms it in every area, and since it may use its turn defending or attempting to flee, it is not so damaging as a random monster. Same goes for its appearance alongside the Dirty Ape in the Gondowan overworld. In Lunpa Fortress it is roughly statistically equal to the Vile Dirge and quite a lot faster than the Kobold. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn An enemy that appears quite similar to the members of this monster line, deemed the Rat Skulk, was shown in the E3 2010 battle mode demo. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance Category:Monsters that drop rare items